1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer-implemented graphics systems, and in particular, to a method, apparatus, and article of manufacture for providing draw order preservation during object selection in a computer-implemented graphics system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer-implemented graphics systems have been widely used by designers, illustrators, drafters, and engineers for a number of years. Most such graphics systems use a graphical user interface (GUI) to display graphical images, such as 2D or 3D models, schematic diagrams, photorealistic images, etc.
In many instances, the graphical images are comprised of multiple layers of multiple objects, where the draw order of the objects is important to the overall composition of the graphical image. Typical systems allow for the reordering and maintenance of draw order with the overall document. However, most graphics systems alter the draw order when an object is selected, bringing the selected object to the xe2x80x9cfrontxe2x80x9d of the other objects in the graphical image, generally until a full xe2x80x9cregenxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9crepaintxe2x80x9d is manually invoked.
This may be a problem visually, if the alteration of the draw order alters the composition of the graphical image. For example, if the selected object is a raster image and the other objects are vector images, the raster image will cover the vector images until the raster image is moved it to the xe2x80x9cbackxe2x80x9d of the vector images again. This can be a time-consuming, error prone process, and may render certain operations impossible to perform, such as when the images in front are to be used as a reference for the operations on the selected object.
There is a need in the art, then, for techniques that simplify such selections. Specifically, there is a need in the art for a technique for selecting objects from an image displayed by a computer without altering the draw order of the objects.
To address the requirements described above, the present invention discloses a method, apparatus, and article of manufacture for providing a user-selectable option for preserving draw order upon selection of an object displayed on a monitor. Once the object is selected from among a plurality of objects displayed on the monitor, at least a portion of an area displayed on the monitor is redrawn in a manner that visually identifies the selected object while preserving a draw order of the objects displayed on the monitor.